dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Catwoman: Selina's Big Score
), Slam Bradley is hanging outside Swifty's, hoping to see Selina again. Instead, he notices Chantel leaving the fence's shop, wondering what Falcone's “kept mob trim” is doing with Swifty. A few minutes later, Selina and Swifty drive by and wave. Intent on following, Slam is unable as he realizes Selina has somehow flattened all his tires. Knowing Selina is never going to return, Slam instead follows the Chantel “angle”, sneaking into Falcone's penthouse apartment. But what Slam sees inside the apartment angers him; Chantel tied to a chair, face severely beaten, with Swifty's gun pointing to her head. Slam pauses to hear the one-sided phone conversation between Falcone and a man named Kong before he busts into the penthouse, kills Falcone's men and shoots the mobster in the leg. In her delirium, Chantel mistakes Slam for Selina and tells him to “do the right thing”; take care of her daughter. After Chantel dies, Slam turns to Falcone and hangs him off the penthouse roof, forcing the crook to tell him details about the planned train heist. Falcone tells him there is a man named Stark involved as well as a woman he does not have a name for; though Slam is sure it is Selina. Slam lets Falcone hang, tying off the rope supporting Falcone. Falcone's support, however, gives way and the mobster falls to his death as Slam leaves to find a pilot to take him to the heist site near the border in upstate New York. On the Canadian side of the border, a man named LaPerier (called in by Kong under orders from Falcone) finds Swifty and the boat the gang was to use to leave the train heist site. While on the U.S. side of the border, Jeff puts on the final touches of a remote control explosion the gang is to use to create a diversion so they can board the train. Aboard his chartered plane, Slam recalls a robbery job inside one of the files he had put together on Catwoman before he burned them all. The case was a diamond robbery involving a man named Stark and his associate, “Fingers” Marotta. “Fingers” was shot in the get-away, but Stark made it to the getaway point where a driver and car should have been. But instead of a car, all Stark found was a woman dressed in a cat suit who used her whip to “pluck the diamonds from Stark's hand”. The sighting, as reported to authorities by a homeless man eyewitness, went down as the third official sighting of Catwoman. Stark was able to get away, but, Slam wonders, did Stark know who was behind Catwoman's mask? Book 4 “Score”- Selina and her associates, Jeff and Stark, successfully board the money train bound for Montreal. While the train is crossing a bridge, the group tosses the money bags off the train into the waiting river below, on which sits a boat manned by Swifty. When the trio boards the boat, Jeff is unexpectedly shot. LaPerier moves from his hiding place behind a dying Swifty and tells the remaining duo that he was going to be trading a lot of his heroin for the money they just lifted, but now he figures he will be keeping both. As LaPerier takes aim to shoot Selina and Stark, Slam's plane dives at the boat, forcing Stark and Selina overboard and LaPerier to the floor. Slam tells his pilot to set the plane down by a nearby cove, not knowing it is occupied by LaPerier's associate, Jean-Marc. Jean-Marc shoots up the plane, but misses Slam, who in turn kills the Frenchman. Back at the boat, Stark and Selina re-board the moving boat and attempt to overcome the heroin dealer. Using Selina as a decoy, Stark sneaks up on LaPerier and points a gun to his head. Unfortunately, the gun is empty, but LaPerier's is not. Stark takes two shots to the chest, but is still able to turn the gun on LaPerier, killing him. Selina rushes to Stark's side, and with his dying breath, he tells Selina his name is James. Selina takes the boat into the cove and meets with Slam, who tells her Chantel is dead and that he has to take her in and return the money. Verifying that Slam will not change his mind, Selina shoots the detective in the shoulder, telling him she needs the money to help give Chantel's mother and daughter a better life. Leaving Slam, Selina states that she doesn't want to talk about this night ever again. At dawn, 70 miles from the cove, Selina sits holding Stark's body. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Jeff * * * Antagonists: * ** ** Kong * ** Jean-Marc Other Characters: * * Chantel * "Fingers" Marotta * Tony "The Toucan" Tudeska Locations: * ** * * ** *** ** *** ** *** ** *** ** ** *** Utah Desert Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = * This issue is reprinted in and * Catwoman and Slam's meeting, shown briefly in Book 2, is chronicled in the second story of . | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }} Category:Graphic Novels Category:July 16, 2003 (Publication)